The performance of several communication systems suffers from correlated (and possibly data-dependent) noise in addition to inter-symbol interference (ISI). In general, a channel detector or equalizer is used to remove ISI. Having correlated noise is more advantageous than having white noise because noise correlation can be used to improve the performance of a channel detector.